


Scream

by Nyou



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NOT FOR THE WEAK HEARTED, Rough Sex, forgive me i was young, i really regret writing this fanfiction, it is sick af, some people get off to this sick stuff so here i guess a gift of contribution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyou/pseuds/Nyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red has never looked so good on anyone before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream

The Byakudan student Kizami Yuuya waited patiently for the little girl, his companion, Yuka to finish relieving herself in the restroom. Poor thing. Who even knows how long she has been holding it in. She had been walking with her knees buckled while breaking out in cold sweat.

His mind did not focus on Yuka for long. His ear twitch as the sound of footsteps drawing nearer to his location.

Surprise, surprise, his childhood friend Kurosaki came to view. Kizami’s expression widened slightly as the smaller boy rushed to him in a tight hug. An affectionate warmth of another’s body spread throughout him. His hand move around Kurosaki’s middle on its own as a response to the embrace.

“Kizami! Is it really you Kizami?!” He wailed into Kizami’s chest with tears of happiness appearing in the corner of his eyes.

The taller male’s mouth opens, shocked to even see his old friend. “Kurosaki, you’re alive.”

Kurosaki nodded, laughing nervously. “Yeah and so are you… Man. You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

The other Byakudan student removed his arms around Kizami and rubbed his eyes. “Shit… I thought that I’m the only one left here…I saw Mitsuki-san in the other room… she’s dead,” Kurosaki choked out grimly. Kizami’s expression grew calm, reverting back to a cool demeanor. “Yeah. I have also seen her.”

Kurosaki rested his forehead on his best friend’s shoulder. “I-I don’t know how to handle this. I…feel like there's…a certain number…” Kizami cast his eyes over Kurosaki trembling on him as the boy continued, “…a certain number of dead bodies a person’s expected to see within a lifetime…”

The darker haired teen’s eyes narrow. A hand discreetly wrapped around Kurosaki’s neck and closed tightly around it. “Keh-!?” Kizami slammed Kurosaki to the broken floor, his head dangerously dangling from the hole in the floor. “K-Kizami? What the hell man?!” Kurosaki tried to pry the hand closed around his throat only to have the other stab into his palm with a blood stained knife, pinning his hand to the flooring. Kurosaki whelp in agony. Where did the knife even come from?!

“K-Kizami…!” Kurosaki clenched his teeth, staring up at his friend for answered. Color drain from the smaller Byakudan student’s face when he saw the look on Kizami’s face. His smile is stretched wide with delight, as if he’s satiated by Kurosaki’s misery. It frightened Kurosaki. This…was not his best friend, right? As that thought passed through his mind, Kizami suddenly breaks out in a twisted laughter.

“It hurts, right? _Right, Kurosaki_?!” The grip around his throat tightened. “How about you scream some more. SCREAM FOR ME KUROSAKI!”

Kurosaki eyes squeezed shut. “Khh…” Why? Why was this happening? What happened to his best friend? Has this place gotten to his head? “Ki-Ki..za….” He rasped out. A burning feeling of getting his throat crushed whelmed throughout him. His friend wouldn’t intentionally kill him… He needs to snap him out of it!

Tears leak from his eyes, slowly fluttering open, looking up pathetically at his mad childhood friend with heavy-lidded eyes. He removed his prying hand off Kizami’s that were choking him and reached up, gingerly bushing his finger against Kizami’s cheek. “Ki….”

A shadow cast over Kizami’s eyes, becoming ominously silent from the caressing.

The hand over his neck loosened a bit. Kurosaki’s eyes glimmer with hope, thinking he’s gotten through to his friend. The knife pinning his hand to the floor gets pulled off and Kurosaki winced, moaning in pain. A tiny weak smile came to his lips, continuing to touch and explore Kizami’s face. His fingers brush lovingly between Kizami’s ear and soft hair. A much broader hand took hold of his tenderly.

All of a sudden Kizami leaned in dangerously closer to his face and before Kurosaki could respond, the taller man’s mouth crushed against his. “MN?!” Kizami takes advantage of Kurosaki’s shock, clashing his teeth against Kurosaki’s harshly and dominating the boy’s tongue hungrily.

Kurosaki flushed deeply, stunned and confused. No! He didn’t want this! He just wanted his best friend back! Kurosaki’s legs squirm in attempt to push Kizami off but the taller male has already gotten between them. Both of the male needed to breathe soon. Kizami took it upon himself to rip and bite Kurosaki’s tongue so he’d bleed before he parts his lips away from Kurosaki’s. Kurosaki squeaked in displeasure, a string mixed of salvia and blood hung from the side of his mouth as he panted breathlessly, winded from the kiss (if he could even call that a kiss).

“D-Damn it Kizami…” The boy sobbed, glaring furiously up at the taller. Kizami grinned madly at the boy beneath him. Broad hands focus on Kurosaki’s clothes, ripping the buttons off his blazer and undershirt.

“No! Kizami!”

Kizami pushed his body up against Kurosaki’s, nuzzling and kissing his bruised neck before sinking his teeth into the flesh. “AH-!” Kurosaki shivers from this foreign sensation as Kizami’s mouth attached to his neck, licking the plus.

“Mmm…you’re so hot Kurosaki…” Kizami licked the tender bite mark, a bit angered that he didn’t rip skin. He wanted to see blood. Kurosaki’s face heats up. He can feel Kizami’s arousal grinding against his crotch “A-Ahh… Kizami…” Kurosaki winced for liking the fact that he’s the one that made Kizami as hard as he is.

Kizami smirked. “Be flattered. I’m aroused because of you.” Oh God why did he have to say that?!

“Sh-Shut up you insane bastard! I don’t like this!”

Kizami growled, “Saying that but look at yourself! You’re pathetically hard Kurosaki!” The taller male grabbed Kurosaki’s pants, forcibly yanking them off his slender legs. The boy whimpered in protest, wriggling, struggling, kicking his legs, and recklessly knees Kizami in the jaw. Hard.

That seemed to stop Kizami but he didn’t mean to hurt his friend. “Kizami…are you alri-” A sharp dull pain plunged into his abdomen. “Wha…” Blood work its way to his throat. The pain becomes more brutal and agonizing, stretching its way to all of his nerves. “GYAHHH!” His arms clutch his gut as blood seeped through. His glassy eyes searched for Kizami. He couldn’t wrap his mind around the fact that Kizami stabbed him again. He thought…he saved him.

“Pft…PFTAHAHAHA! That’s a pretty good scream, Kurosaki!” Kizami’s eyes darkened and maneuvers to peel off Kurosaki’s pants that were midway off. Tossing the piece of clothing aside, he hoisted Kurosaki’s legs on his shoulders, smirking as Kurosaki groan in pain while whispering his name over and over like a broken record. A grim realization hits Kurosaki, Kizami was the one who killed Mitsuki-san… The thought was too painful to bear…to even think about…

The taller teen quickly undoes the buttons on his pants, revealing his erection and presses the head against Kurosaki’s tight entrance. Alarmed with by the violation, Kurosaki squirmed. “P-Please don’t Kizami!” The boy begged, tears staining his face.

Kizami ignored Kurosaki’s protests and grabs the boy’s hips. Without any preparation he plunges into the hot channel, robbing the boy of his virginity. “Ugh loosen up Kurosaki…” He groaned, shuddering in pleasure. He hasn’t even dug all of his cock inside Kurosaki yet and the boy’s already screaming. Hngh… fucking the boy senseless is suddenly a better idea then shanking him until he couldn’t rasp another word. He can prolong Kurosaki’s screams more this way.

Something tears up inside him and blood lube up his ass, making it easier for Kizami to move. “A-Ahhh…-! Kizami! Unhg…You’re ripping me apart!” Kurosaki cried, jerking as Kizami buried himself deeper into the smaller teen. Kizami chuckled when he realized he hasn’t pulled the knife out of Kurosaki yet. He reached to the handle and mercilessly ripped it out of his friend, rewarded with a delightfully louder scream out of the boy as well as his ass clenching around him. “Ngh… Kurosaki…” Kizami grinned ear to ear.

“S-Sadist!” Kurosaki coughed blood, grimaces as Kizami dug his nails into his hips. “Ahn-! AHH…!” The teller teen rode into him roughly pushed his legs to his ears, dangling his legs into the air as he bites and nibble on the smaller teen’s bruised lips. Kurosaki quickly turns his head away, denying Kizami of those rough kisses. Kizami’s eyes darken dangerously at Kurosaki’s refusal and he jams the knife into Kurosaki’s stomach as punishment.

“ANGH! AAAHHHH! It hurts!”

Kurosaki’s eyes bulged out. Is Kizami serious? Didn’t he know he’d kill him! “N-No more…Kizami!” He’s surprised that he can still utter anything coherent.

Kizami stare at Kurosaki with hungry eyes. His clothes are completely soaked in blood. “Red suits you so well…Kurosaki!” His friend attacked something inside him that made Kurosaki moan and shudder.

“What’s this? Are you going to come Kurosaki? Coming by getting your ass fucked? You little slut, you like cock up your ass don’t you Kurosaki!”

The male shanks the blade into Kurosaki’s gut again, groaning as the tight muscles clench around him once again along with the delicious screams of the teen underneath him ringing in his ears.

The only relief to the dreadful pain was Kizami thrusting into that spot inside him over and over. Heh. The teller probably is unaware that he’s feeling something other than pain. There is no way he would survive this horrible, godforsaken place with all the wounds he have on him so he might as well enjoy the only pleasure in the world bestowed upon him.

“Nhg… Fu-Fuck…-! Kizami!” The smaller uses his remaining strength to wrap his arms around Kizami’s neck, holding him tightly and nuzzling between his shoulder and neck. “U-Ungh..Wa-! Ah…”

Kizami’s eyes widen, shocked and confused. “Ugh…!” He releases into the shorter-haired teen. Kurosaki moaned as warmth spread into him.

“…Kurosaki…” Kizami slowly pulled out of his friend and leans in to kiss him tenderly, wrapping his hand around the shaft of boy’s erection and strokes until he gets his own release too. The taller man stares at his childhood friend, covered in blood and cum. He never looked so perfect…beautiful then right now.

“Mngh…” Kurosaki smiles bitterly. “Finish me off Kizami… It hurts…t-too much.”

“…Even when alive, you’re beautiful Kurosaki.”

Kizami ended him quickly by slitting Kurosaki’s throat.

He licks the bloody residue off his blade. Red has never looked so good on anyone before.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me.


End file.
